Insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are an extremely attractive semiconductor device for power applications. They are more attractive than a power-type insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET), which is popularly referred to as a MOSFET. An IGBT can handle both high voltages and high currents with small die size and with relatively low "on" resistance. In addition, an IGBT can be switched rapidly, making IGBTs potentially useful as switches in a three phase inverter for a high power alternating current motor application.
On the other hand, the high current density capability and low "on" resistance of the IGBT also present new challenges. The possibility of device failure is aggravated when the IGBT is handling high power. By high power, we mean current densities above about 135 amps per square centimeter of active chip area, at hundreds of volts. By high frequency switching we mean on/off frequencies above about 18 kilohertz, as for example 30 kilohertz. As might be expected, significant impedance, material and mechanical problems are encountered in handling such power at high frequencies and low resistances. This is especially true for a high power/high frequency module, in which several such IGBTs are electrically paralleled. Heretofore, the foregoing problems have been so difficult that not many high power/high frequency IGBT modules have been commercially manufactured. Those that were made thus far, have been made in relatively low volume, where each module could be individually specially crafted.
In this specification, we describe a high frequency/high power linear-type and circular-type modules that are capable of being manufactured on a commercial production basis. By commercial production basis, we mean production volumes such used in the automotive industry. Moreover, in describing this invention, we describe the principles by which still other modules can be designed for manufacture on a commercial production basis.
We describe high power/high switching frequency IGBT modules that have high efficiency and high durability, but are still economically manufacturable in automotive-type high volumes. Important generic features of both the linear-type and the circular-type modules are claimed herein, as well as their generic methods of manufacture.